Percy Jackson in The Hunger Games!
by Moonlight1234
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are thrown into the world of Panem, where they, from different districts, must fight to the death. But they may also find two new allies...NOT GALE, KATNISS, OR PEETA! On pause till I finish one other story, which won't be long. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, Enjoy! Luke is a good guy, Ethan Nakamura was the Hero O' Olympus. Oh yeah, Sarah Solace is Will's complete sister, mother and father, and Bianca's alive. Also, Luke's datin someone, not Percy or Bianca, or Annabeth. Guess who, guess and say who you want Percy to kiss (NO boys) amd it may happen.**

**Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon**

**Luke Castellan: Son of Hermes**

**Bianca di Angelo: Daughter of Hades**

**Sarah Solace: Daughter of Apollo **

Percy's POV

Everything was a normal Friday night at Camp Half-Blood, until the portal appeared. The portal was a swirling green, gold, white, and blue it swirled me, Bianca di Angelo, Sarah Solace, and Luke Castellan. We felt the ground give away as we went to another dimension. I was sitting in a house, with a window overlooking the sea, when a voice sounded. "District Four! Head to the city square! Thank you! Good luck! Happy Hunger Games!"

I opened the door, and saw lots of people in the city square, and I raced to join the crowd. _Okay, maybe I'll figure what's going on here, hopefully. _When some freak weirdo with violet hair (I'm not kidding!) and electric blue eyes came on stage my reaction was like I'm crazy, period. But unfortunately, i wasn't. Mr. Freakazoid said "District Four! MY fish-people! Welcome to the...72nd Hunger Games! Which was created by your predecessors becsuse..." Bla Bla Bla, Hey, I'm ADHD, i don't pay attention to ramblers. After what seemed like hours he said "To the fun part, yes?" _So long as you shut up, yes, it will be fun._ "Ladies first, because we're gentlemen, are we not?" _SHUT UP MAN!_ "Bay Derrezi!" Why is she so happy and murderous? Her face says that much. _Whatever. When this is over, ask someone WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?_ If only, if only. "Now for our young gentlemen," _Somenone kill him._ "Percy Jackson!" _What? I just got here? He is a **CRAZY WEIRDO**!_ But i go up on the stage anyway. The girl, Bay, is that her name? When MR. Freakazoid-who-i-want-to-make-shut-up says. "Shake hands, now." I look into her cold blue eyes. As we shake hands, she glares at me. "Jackson, you may not know it yet, but i'm going to win. Better get ready to run." I roll my eyes. Like i haven't heard that before, from Nancy Bobofit, to Kronos. "In your dreams," I say, hoping that's the right answer. Then we're ushered onto a train.

The man we see, who i know his name now because Bay breathes "Oh my goodness is that... Finnick Odair?" "Is it?" I ask her, 'cause i ain't go no clue. "Finnick" says. "Hello, Bay, Percy. I will teach you how to survive the Hunger Games. And most definitely, how to kill."

**Sorry for the shortness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Only these first four chapters will relapse, okay?**

**Disclaimer: HOL COW I ALMOST FORGOT TO DISCLAIM! Or did I already disclaim…?**

Bianca's POV

I was lying in a bed when this really loud voice scared the crap out of me. "Ladies and gentlemen, make your way to the city square. Happy Hunger Games!" "What…Percy? Luke? Sarah?" No one answered. When I got up, I was wearing simple brown pants and shirt, which was nice. My leather boots flashed over the ground as I went to find the "city square" I found a huge crowd of people, all looking glum. _Why are they so sad? They're starving! What government would let that happen? Not even Kronos, okay maybe him._ A woman with pink hair and green eyes said "Happy Hunger Games, District Twelve! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now, to the girls. Katniss Everdeen." I hear it through the pain in the young girls' voice. "No! Katniss!" _Volunteer! You can, idiot! _

"I volunteer for Katniss!" _The girl I've never met._ I silently add.

The pink-weirdo-woman says "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Bianca di Angelo," I mumble, not knowing what I've agreed to.

"Alright, then. Men next," She pulls a slip out. "Peeta Mellark. Peeta?"

Katniss looks afraid for him, and I wonder why. Maybe they were dating? I'll never know. Peeta climbs the stairs, looks at me, and extends his hand. I shake it, and smile, just to be friendly. We're shoved into different rooms in a mossy old building. Of course, Katniss, her sister, and her mother visit.

"Thank you, Bianca. I can't tell you how much it means to me. Oh-here, take this."

She hands me a golden pin of a flying bird.

"Thanks, but you should keep it."

"No, think of it as me paying a debt. You saved my life. Think of us when you wear it. I hope you survive, Bianca." They leave, and I hear a ghost say "You saved my daughter, daughter of Hades. I am in your debt." Then a white uniformed man comes in, and whisks me away on a train.

Peeta and I meet our 'mentor' who I immediately hate. He's drunk and uncaring, so I glare at him.

"What's wrong, Miss Sacrifice?" He sneers.

"Maybe the fact that I'm in the room with a drunk, idiotic, smelly, ugly-"

He shoves me against a wall, hands at my throat. I kick him in the soft spot. Land on my feet, and kick him in the face. Peeta just stares.

"What now, old man?" I snarl.

"Good job, Bianca." _Did he just say my name?_

"Whatever. It was nothing." He throws a knife, and I dodge, pluck it out of the air, and aim it at him.

"I-I didn't mean to-" I stammer.

"Haymitch" looks at us both and says. "Sturdy, strong, girl's fierce…"

"What weapon do you use, girl?"

"Spear, knife, preferably not a sword." I respond. _Why does he want to know? _Then I realize. Katniss said "survive" and now weapons. Holy Hades! We're gonna fight to the death! No! Not against, Percy, Luke and Sarah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, nor the Percy Jackson series.**

**Author's Note: Sorry! My Latin teacher made me write a paper! Enjoy!**

Sarah's POV

Let me get this clear: It was _not _my idea to get randomly thrown in a house I didn't recognize. My ears reacted before my mind. This really loud voice boomed over the speakers "Citizens of District 6! Report to the square for the Reaping! Good luck, my dears!" _Luke! Wait, what's the reaping? The grim reaper….What could these people be doing? Oh no, Luke, be okay, please. _Me and him had started dating a few months ago, and I was getting used to his "Pickpocketing tricks". I was worried about him and my friends, but I went to the "Reaping" hoping to find out what's going on. If only I had my bow and arrows, and my knife. I walked into the huge crowd of people, and immediately, my daughter-of-the-god-of-medicine-skills go all _they're starving! _ If I had food on me, I'd give it to them in a heartbeat. This creepy guy dresses in a lot of colors even _I _couldn't name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Hunger Games! Good luck! Ladies first. Sarah Solace!" _Wait, how'd my name get in the system? Oh, well. I should walk on stage, and find out what's going on._ I just silently climbed the steps and waited. Then Monsieur (French for Mr.) Weirdo continued. "Drake McLogain," (A/N I suck at names, don't hate!) Drake climbed the stage, and he looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were a very startling dark violet. "Shake hands, my tributes," he says. I glare at Monsieur Weirdo. "When were we _your _tributes?" He just stares at me. "Shake hands." He says firmer. We shake hands. Drake's violet eyes look at me with approval. I smile, to show I'm friendly. He nods, and we're pushed on a train.

Me and Drake are lead to a train, which looks…awesome. He shows us to the dining car, and says we're on our own.

"What did he mean by that?" I ask Drake.

"Don't you know? District Six hasn't won the Hunger Games in forever. That's why I'll be the first." He answers. "Maybe you can join me,"

"Uhh…why haven't we won the Hunger Games, Drake?" Hoping I'll get an answer from him.

"Have you seen the other tributes? The kill us every year! They killed my sister, too!" He shouts.

I shy away. "Drake, don't worry. You'll survive this year." _Or at least I'll help you!_

He looks at me. "You know, no girl has ever said my name except my sister. And everyone besides her has never said I'll win."

"What about your friends?" I ask. What friends would have so little faith in him? No friends I know!

"I don't have any," He says quietly. His dark hair and violet eyes remind me of Diana, the demigod daughter of Dionysus and Ariadne.

"Well, you have one now. Get used to it. I'm going to bed." I say and hed to the train car in hopes I'll actually find it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, after this, it's the interviews, then the arena! I've no idea for the parade, if I do it, I'll need your good ideas.**

Luke's POV

"District Three! Report to the square! No electronics! Good luck!" A creepy voice says over a loudspeaker.

"What the heck?" First thing that came to mind, okay? Jeez. I headed out of the room I "magically" appeared in. Not the weirdest thing ever, believe it or not.

When I walked out, my first thought was. _OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE LOTS OF PEOPLE DOING HERE? IS IT A PARTY? _Hey, I'm hyper.

"Welcome," Really, creepy whiskered woman said. "District three, good luck. Women first," She pulled a slip of paper out. "Marie Ontiveras," She said.

A wail of grief came from a pregnant woman a few feet behind me. _What's wrong?_ Then a man said. "Poor, Anya, only living daughter gets reaped into the Games, again. Wonder how long Marie'll last."

People were _dying_? And no one was doing anything? Gosh, what happened?  
"Luke Castellan. Luke?" She called.

_What? How? _I think as I mount the stage. _Creepy whiskered woman knows my name. Amazing. _"Shake hands, my dears." She says in a sugary tone that I hate.

I shake so she'll shut up.

"Thank you, board the train, my dears, good luck." She says.

"Okay," And I hop on the train, hoping to find my friends. Mainly Sarah and Percy. I don't know Bianca that well, but I do like her. _Sarah._ She's beautiful. Sky blue eyes and hair as golden as the sun. She's really kind and sweet, but fierce too. I remember this one time when Percy accidentally put out a Hephaestus kids fire, he was chased by a hammer until Bianca used her daughter-of-Hades-so-I-can-control-metal-just-not-jewels- powers. Good times; and no one almost died.

The trains speed up, eerily silent until Marie said. "I hope my mom can get by without me. Can yours?"

Hard question, my mom's mentally insane. So I take a simpler route.

"She's dead," I say quietly.

"I'm so sorry, but still, you have a chance at living," She says.

"And you don't, Marie?" I challenge.

"Hey! You're strong! I'm weak! What chance do I have?" She yells.

"It's survival. Survive, and you'll live." I state.

"How am I supposed to survive, Luke? IT'S A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"

Oh, gosh. My friends vs. 20 other kids? In a fight to the death? Crap.

"Hey, team up with me and my friends, and you'll live, okay? Just no yelling."

"Who are these _friends_? It's two kids from each district! You couldn't know other kids could you?"

"Maybe," I hope my friends are here. Because if they're not, I'd better get friends. Fast.

**YAY! Next chapter it's back to Percy. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yay, back to Percy….**

Percy's POV

Bay Derrezi was really getting annoying, with her little "I am gonna win 'cause I'm awesome" attitude. Finnick Odair, and the other, Annie Cresta, were alright. Personally, I liked Annie better. Finnick is just so…I don't know. But when we arrive in the…Capitol? He tells us to wave. I just look out and think. _Definitely where Mr. Freakazoid came from._ Honestly, it was really bright and freaky, I don't know how I'm not blind.

"Percy, you heard what Finnick said, wave." Bay snapped.

"If Finnick told you to jump off a bridge, you would, like an idiot. Oh wait, you are one." It's a bit too mean, but she's really getting on my nerves.

"You're gonna be my first kill. Enjoy losing, Percy." She sashays away. Ugh.

The train stops, and the peoples face scare me more. If that's possible.

Whiskers, claws is that… pink skin? These people are fat and creepy.

Annie, my mentor, (Funny, Annie was Bay's mentor) just looks at me.

"You never forget their faces, do you?" I ask.

"No, Mike…" Her face gets that faraway look again. Mike was the tribute who got decapitated in front of her.

"Annie, it's fine," I tell her "I promise."

She looks at me. "Don't lose yourself, Percy. That's what they want."

"Okay, Annie." _What is she talking about? _She told me all about the "Hunger Games" which is a fight to the death. I honestly have no desire to become a sixteen-year-old-murderer.

We were escorted to the training center, where there were weapons. I grabbed a sword, and went straight to those moving dummies. I just attack them like I did when Kronos invaded Manhattan. Losing myself in memories, I see these as monsters, like the Minotaur (Long story) _so_ soon there dead.

"Percy, how..." Bay's actually at a loss for words. Whoa.

"I didn't mean too…" I say, knowing how ridiculous that sounds.

"Whoa. How do you do that? I've never seen you train. Tell me, now."

"Later," I say and go to Annie. "Where do we sleep?"

She shows me to my room, and I sleep. Of course, even in another dimension, I get bad dreams.

A young girl, around my age, lay dying. Blood gushed from a trident wound through her back. If you looked at her stomach, you could barely see those three stumps. People were around her, everyone I'd ever know who'd died. They claimed her, and one of my friends, I know that much, was crying.

_Is someone gonna die? I thought we had enough of that with Kronos? Can't we just have one peaceful month?_

**AWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm back. Back to Bianca… Me no own Hunger Games.**

Bianca's POV

Arriving in the Capitol was very weird. Especially since everyone's like "Oh, District Twelve's actually good-looking this year.." I mean, come on. Do you fight with your looks? No. But you can use them. I smile and wave, even though our "guide" Effie.

"Come along," She's a perfect little lady, from here, at least. _Why are people starving when on here they're fat?_ Because they want control. We're shown to our rooms, then the training area. Training's started, that's when I see them. Percy, Luke and Sarah, all at the knot-tying station.

I walk over to them. "Hey!"

They turn around. "Hey, Bianca," Luke says. Sarah hugs me, and Percy ties a knot and lightly tosses it at me.

"Uhh…ow?" I say.

"Look!" Percy says.

The girl from Five, the fiery hair one, is at the fire station, and if I'm not blind. A spark comes from her fingertips.

"Whoa, she's a demi…" Percy trails off. She's no demigod or monster.

"Hey, Sarah, wasn't there a Titan of fire, Hyperion?" Percy asks.

"Yeah…but who'd put their daughter in here willingly?" Sarah says.

"Titan parents," Luke says.

"Whatever. So, what should our strategy be?" I say, hoping for a plan.

"Can my District partner join us?" Sarah asks.

"Why?" Luke looks at her.

"No, not like that. No one believes he can win, I want to prove them wrong." She patiently explains to Luke. Only she's patient enough.

"Sure,"

"Hmm…" I say. "How 'bout when we start off, we got to the right?"

"Hey, Percy! Come join us at the sword station." A big boy shouts.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Marino, District One, uses a mace. Gotta go, bye," He leaves.

"Why do they want _Percy_? We are talking about _our_ Percy, right?" I joke.

"Districts One, Two, and Four ally with each other. He's District Four, and a very good sword fighter."

"They better not kill him." I say, meaning it. Then a dead ghost says "_it's too late, too late!" _

"What the heck is 'too late'?" I snap at it.

Too bad it's gone.

"Bianca, what's too late?" Sarah asks me, concerned.

"Her needing to go to a mental asylum," Luke answers.

"Shut up," Friendship only goes so far, Luke.

"Tributes! The Training Area is closing! Go to your rooms!"

"Bye," Is all we say to each other, if we say anything at all.

**Bit long, sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yay, demigods! Umm….**

Sarah's POV  
I sank down on my bed. We'd arrived in the Capitol around three. I was lost in thought till I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"If you don't know my voice by know, you've got a bad memory. But since you don't have a bad memory, let me in."

"Who is it?" I ask again, knowing its Luke and it'll annoy him. Unfortunately, He just opens the door.

"Luke, why did you just open my door? It's my door." I glare at him.

He rolls his eyes and sits down next to me. "So, how are you? Tired, sleepy?"

I look at him. "Angry at a guy who opened my door without permission." I'm lying, and he knows it.

He kisses me on the cheek. "Better?"

"You'll be forgiven, just not now."

"I already am," he says.

"So, how do you feel about the Hunger Games?" I ask.

"Hungry." He responds.

"Gods, Luke. I mean, are you confident?"

"I am confident I'm hungry." I slap him lightly.

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever, get some sleep. Interviews tomorrow." He kisses me on the cheek and leaves. I could kill him, unfortunately, I actually love him.

I settle down in my bed for some sleep.

Next Day!

I hurriedly get dressed and head down to breakfast, where the announcer man is, along with Drake.

"Hey." I yawn.

Drake just dips his head as he eats. "So, you had a visitor from District Three?"

I keep myself composed, or else I'd blush. "Yeah, so?"

"Why'd he come see you?"

"He wanted to ask me something." No lies there.

"So, how do you like Districts 4, 12, and 3?" He asks. "You hung out with them yesterday, and seemed to know them well."  
"Whatever, I'm gonna train."

"No one's there!" He yells.

"Exactly." I tell my district partner as I grab a mango to eat, and head to the elevator.

I grab a bow, some arrows, and shoot my heart out. Not literally, ew. I hear a door open, and the Gamemakers are in. I grab an arrow, and notch it on my bow, and shoot every dummies heart, head, and internal organs. Then, I walk over to the knife station, and practice knife-fighting and hand-to-hand, which I'm very good at both. Bianca and Luke show up with Percy. I smile at them, and talk to them in Ancient Greek.

"_Hey, what's up?" _Luke says.

"_What happened to the dummies, did Hurricane Sarah?_" Percy says.

"_Guys, District 5 girl, she's got firepowers!_" Bianca says.

We all stare at her.

"_Yep. She lit herself on fire in her room, it was awesome!_"

"_Why were you in her room?_" We all ask the daughter of Hades.

"**_I _**_wasn't in there, a ghost was._"

"_Why was a ghost there?_"

"Guys, let's train." Luke says in English.

Percy grabs a trident, and starts fighting with it. Luke grabs a sword and starts fighting Percy, they're doing it gently. Bianca starts practicing her spears. Then, our friend District 5 girl comes in, and goes to the sword station. She knows everything in here! She's best at sword, hand-to-hand, knives, blowgun, and basically all survival skills. She's not good at archery, spears or trident. She head s to me, at the archery station.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Amber Davis," She responds and grabs a bow.

"What do you like to fight with?"

"Everything," she shoots the target.

"Do you have any allies?"

"I had one. My district partner. Collin. He died."

"What?"

She looks at me. "You're one of them. You have powers. Like me, so I trust you enough to tell you this." She sighs. "I went into the arena when I was three, okay? I came from…Virginia. Anyway, I basically lived in that arena, and never existed at all. Never came out. Then one day, I realized I had these fire powers, trained myself to use them. Two years ago, I came out, and went back in, same thing; it'll happen till I'm nineteen most likely."

"Amber, how did no one notice?"

"Something covered their eyes. Red mist, from a fiery man."

"Hyperion,"

"Who?"

"Hyperion, the Titan of Fire and light."

"Okay, where does he come in?"

"He's probbably your dad."

"Good, where is he? I want to kill him."

She's not joking. She really would kill him. I decide to get off that topic.

"You want to ally with me and my friends, Percy, Luke, Bianca, Drake, and Marie?"

(Marie is Luke's District partner.)

"Yes, if I bring Claire with me."

"Claire?"

"District 7. She's another one of us power-people."

"Demigods." I explain to her about the terms and such, Camp Half-Blood.

"So, Claire, can she join?"

"Sure, I'll tell them."

I spread the word to my friends, and they tell me some.

"Percy's allying with the Careers."

**You'll see why next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Alright, guys.** **This'll be my last chapter for a few days, two days till Christmas break. Merry Christmahanukwanza! Also, the training secessions are today, interviews tomorrow. Sorry.**

Luke's POV

I hadn't decided on what to do for the Gamemakers. I decided to go up on the roof to pace. Pacing works miracles for ADHD. I just sat among the flowers, thinking of the garden at Camp Half-Blood. My thoughts drifted there until Percy came up on the roof.

I get a mischievous smile on my face. "What are you gonna do for the Gamemakers tomorrow?"

"Drink lots of coffee, then go crazy hyper." Percy says, looking at the Capitol people down below.

I laugh. "Seriously? 'Cause I was just gonna steal your idea."

"Maybe we should each hang a dummy, you know. Like Snow or the head Gamemaker, Plutarch." Percy's sea-green eyes look at me, and he's not kidding.

"Great idea." Neither am I.

I look at him. "I have an idea. You stick with the old-fashioned hanging, and I'll blow him up."

Percy rolls his eyes. "Don't blow up yourself."

I look at him. "Okay, I am the bomb master. You'll be lucky if I don't blow you up."

Percy just smiles. "Whatever."

I read his body language. He's dead nervous being around me. "Why are you so nervous?"

He glares at me. "I joined the Careers. How are you not biting my head off?"

"Your head's too salty. Barnacle-brain."

"No, seriously." Percy says.

"You will not kill us. So I really don't judge you. Careers kill. You don't. Although, I wouldn't mind knowing why."

"Fine," He sighs. " I want to stop them from killing you guys. Like if we find a trace of y'all, then I can wave it off."

"That is probbably the most genius idea ever. Despite the fact I don't need protecting. But the girls do."

Percy just walks around. "Do not let the girls hear that. They'll kill you."

"Old age already will."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Percy leaves.

"Water head." I say, and go to my room.

**Yeah. Good bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: GAH! Four stories to update a day? Crap. Anyhoo, Cindyloohoo says read on..**

Percy's POV

I was the eighth person going, and I was scared to death. I knew that I would hang "Snow" but still, two days afterward, I'd go into the teenage-serial-killers arena. No thanks. Then he called her name: Bay Derrezi. My district partner, my ally, my fellow Career. My ally, my allies were Marino and Shimmer **(Rage me)** from District 1, Dominic and Dominia, brother and sister of District 2.

"Percy Jackson!" they call, and I know it's time to hang the President of Panem., Not literally, no. I walk in, all nonchalant, and get a noose ready in a tree, and then I carefully –not really- hang Snow. Gamemakers gasp, and I smile, and leave.

_Well, I don't live here, so I don't know the rules, oh stupid Gamemakers._ I go to my room, but Bay stops me.

"Percy, what did you do? For the Gamemakers, of course." Her attitude toward me has dissolved, thank goodness, 'cause I don't feel like fighting with someone who I'll fight to the death in an arena, it just tempts me to kill them.

"I hung the president." I tell her, and leave.

"What? You hung our wonderful president?" She says, but she's lying.

"Bay, he's evil and you know it. Plus I did hang him." Then I go to my room, and sneak a peek at what the Capitol citizens are doing.

Sooner or later, Bay comes in and sits down next to me. "Sorry, Percy, for being…"

"A Career?" I prod and she looks at me.

"Where did that come from?" That's her defense, pretending. The thing is, she's had too for so long, she doesn't know she doesn't have to act from District Four around me.

"Don't lie to me or yourself, Bay," I say.

"Percy! The scores are up!" She leaves, hoping I'll drop the matter, I don't.

I head out, and it's on District 4.

"Bay Derrezi: 10 points. Percy Jackson: 12 points."

Bay's eyebrows fly up. "A _twelve_? Percy how-"

"I don't know, Bay! Maybe because I don't pretend?" I say.

"How-How did you know-" She stutters.

"Body language, Bay."

"Screw you, Percy." And she leaves.

"I hate girls," then I leave, too.

**Sucky, I know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I truly didn't mean to write today, but consider it a Christmas present to you all! Happy Christ's birthday!**

Bianca's POV

I was as nervous as fudge. Today was the interviews. Crap.I can't really tell them about myself. _"Yes, I am the 82 year-old daughter of Hades. Yes, the Greek god. My mother was blown up by my uncle. Any questions? Oh yeah, brother's 80 years old."_ I'd get sent to the mental asylum. But they don't have one.

As the girl from 12, I was second to last. But all too soon, my name is called.

"Bianca di Angelo, tribute from District 12." Caesar calls.

Everyone gasps at my dress. It's black with sparks flicking off it. A bit of makeup, so onyx/obsidian jewelry. Hey, I summoned some precious metals; I just can't do gold, diamond, or platinum without difficulty.

I smile while I sit. "So, Caesar, ask away." I say, playing the totally-confident-in- myself angle. As if.

"Bianca, at the Reaping, you volunteered for Katniss Everdeen, why? She'd already volunteered for her sister."

"Because…I couldn't live with myself if I had a chance to save her, but she died. She had a sister, I have no one." I honestly/lie answer.

"Some heart you have, Bianca," Caesar says, stunned.

"It's good to have a heart. The right kind, of course." I smile at him. Like everything is normal. Yeah, I do this every day. Or whenever Camp Half-Blood sends me on missions to do whatever they need.

"What do you like the most about the Capitol?" Caesar asks.

"That the people here stay out of my way." I respond without thinking. My mother would not be proud.

"Okay, then, I guess,"

"Yeah, is it over?" I ask him.

"Not for another minute,"

"Great, then."

Caesar looks at me. "What was your most memorable experience growing up with?"

**(I realized the time periods between Steve and the diAngelos was really close, **

**so yeah!)**

"Well, my mother and myself, we were crossing the street, and I saw a boy get beat up. He was around eleven. I was about three, so I didn't know that what they were doing was wrong, so I asked my mother about it later, and she said 'Why, did you see it happen?' I lied to her and said no. But it bothers me that we didn't help."

Caesar nods. "Well, that's time up. Good luck, Bianca."

I quickly leave, and think to myself _Stupid! Stupid! Everyone thinks I'm weak 'cause I don't kill and want to help people! Well, I won't change! Or will I?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Ahh, back to the daughter of Apollo that I made up. Anyway, today they go into the arena. Because I really, really want to write that. I've got no idea what happened last chapter. Just for visualization.**

**Claire: Arabian skin, green eyes, black hair.**

**Amber: fiery red/auburn hair. Auburnish eyes.**

Sarah's POV

The second I woke up, I knew that today was going to be very scary. Probably because we were going into an arena where people kill each other, or maybe just because of what I had learned about Amber. It was probably number one.

I got out of bed and brushed my hair, after that I turned around and saw an outfit. Nothing special, just beige shirt, cargo pants, brown jacket, and leather boots that are excellent for running.

_Good thing we have a game plan. _I thought, and that relaxed me. At breakfast nobody said a word, it was silent. Which was good, because I had no idea what to say.

When we went down to the launch rooms, it was just me, because my stylist didn't like the way I had talked to the "announcer" so she didn't like me. Boo hoo.

I stepped into the clear cylindrical tube, and for fifteen seconds, I was in total darkness. Then, I was in the arena. I looked to my left, and Luke was right there. That relaxed me, just my right unhinged me. Left was this colossally muscled man, with cruel eyes. I don't think _Clarisse _could take him. So I distracted myself by looking at the pile. There were backpacks and swords, and _knives and bows!_

Then, I realized there was a countdown.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

I sprint straight for the bow and arrows, and get them. I slide the quiver over my shoulder, and grab four knives. One for me, three for anyone in my group who didn't get them.

I grab a backpack and get out of there, just as the man who started to my left tackles me. I try to get him off, but it's like lifting a car! Then suddenly, the boy from District 7 tackles him and pulls him off me. The boy from 7, he couldn't be more than fourteen, and his build is lean and muscular, not monstrous! Whatever the case, I get up and run to the right, where I run straight into Luke.

"Luke…" I say, needing something normal.

We wait until the bloodbath is over and take a look. Around 5 bodies litter the ground. The boys from 5 and 10, and Derrick, then the two from eight. And that's it. The Careers, so they're nicknamed, consist of 1, 2, and the girl from Four.

_Where's Percy? _Then I see him. Hidden on the roof of the Cornucopia, with a sword, a pack, and a pen, Riptide.

I silently laugh. What a laugh the audience must be having at this one. I know I am.

"Luke, do you see Percy?" I whisper, knowing an enemy could be near.

"Yeah, I get why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain," He says.

"Where's Marie?" I ask, knowing he wanted her here.

"Where Derrick?" He asks.

"Dead," I say, feeling a weird form of grief. How many children died, just for sick entertainment? I realize 24 came in, for 72 years. Multiply that and you get…1728! Had nobody seen this wrong? Or were they to afraid to fight it?

"Luke, 1728 kids have died round-a-bout, has nobody cared?" I ask, afraid of one of the answers.

"No idea," He answers.

We climb a tree, and go through our stuff. I have fruit, a water bottle, a pot, some grapes, and a sleeping bag.

Luke has beef jerky, a sword, a water bottle, a sleeping bag, and night-glasses.

I get my bow and 36 arrows, and decide to get some meat or plants. I sneak out, and immediately find edible herbs. I gather them and put them in my backpack. I eventually take down a rabbit and squirrel, and call it a night.

I hear a stick snap, and I whirl around, bow ready to be fired.

"Well, you were more friendly last time," Is all Amber says as she walks out of the undergrowth.

I lower my bow. "Where's Claire?" I ask Amber, still kind of creeped out that she followed me.

"Hunting," Is all Amber says.

"Well, then, should we get her?" I ask, not wanting to leave a fellow demigod behind.

"No need," Is all the raven-haired girl says.

"Okay, then, let's go to camp-" Is all I have time to say before the ground starts shaking.

**Supper is seriously not letting me write! I'll try to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Ahh did y'all like the new chapter? Back to the oh so mischievous son of Hermes. Percy is freakin' crazy.**

Luke's POV

I stood there, watching Percy lay on top of the Cornucopia, when the ground started shaking. With one of my friends out of sight, my girlfriend off in the unknown, I was worried, but the ground only shook for a moment, then I heard the screams.

Then, three cannons fire. I jump to my feet immediately, and take our stuff, running off in Sarah's direction. I see her, Amber, and Claire, all alert. In a few seconds, Sarah's bow is armed, Amber's knives are ready to throw, and Claire's sword is out.

"Well, I feel welcome," I say, aware of the live-threateningness.

"Luke, I could kiss you, or kill you," Sarah says with mock anger. She just cannot stay mad at me.

Claire rolls her eyes, and Amber appears to be lost in memories. The ground has stopped shaking, but it's quiet. Too quiet. But still, nine died today, four more after the shaking ground. So the Gamemakers should let us have a peaceful night. So will the Gamemakers let us sleep?

Then, an anthem plays. Not, it's not the Star-Spangled Banner, but it's an anthem. It's almost as long as the U.S.A anthem, so I start saying the U.S.A anthem, the Star-Spangled Banner.

Sarah just looks at the sky, and faces appear, with numbers below their faces.

Their district numbers!

So far, the ones we've seen, both from Nine, and the girl from Ten.

Then, the anthem plays. We're silent for a bit, until Amber apparently can't stand it.

"We need a game plan," She says.

"Regroup with the others after getting supplies. Preferably Percy, since he's closest to the serial killers."

Claire raises her eyebrows and Sarah murmurs: "Nice way to put it,"

Amber nods. "Okay, me and Sarah'll take watch, you and Claire sleep."

I am about to argue, when Sarah nods tiredly. "Luke, I know what you're thinking, don't do it."

"Fine," Is all I say.

I climb a tree, give Sarah her pack, and use my pack as a pillow. It a backpack, its pillow, it's a BackPackPillow! Yes, I made that up, and surprisingly it lulled me too sleep.

The next day, I wake up, and look at the Career camp. No one's there, at least, I can't see them. Then, a girl, from One, maybe, comes out, armed with a knife.

I know the others are nearby, and I know how much Percy must be dying to move.

Sarah walks toward me. "Luke, they may go tribute hunting today, and then we'll be able to get Percy here. Then we could find Bianca."

I relax, loving how she can make me feel safe anywhere. Gods, I'd die without her. "Amber," I call out softly. "Do you think could cause a distraction?"

"Depends," She answers. "on what you want it for."

"To get my friend off that stupid Cornucopia." I say.

"Good reason," She muses. "Yes, me and Claire could. What do we do?"

"Umm…light a fire?" I ask, then think of a bigger plot. "And keep them there."

"Uh, don't mean to be a dark-thoughted person, but if we have to, can we kill them?"

"Sure…?" I say, because I still can't believe this sixteen-year-old has been in here forever, watched her boyfriend die, well, she didn't say he was her boyfriend, but she crushed on him like one, and most likely killed.

"How many have you killed?" I ask.

"Twenty-four, total." She says all nonchalant.

"Oh," Is the first thing that comes to my mouth.

Sarah coughs interruptingly. "Uhh, could we start the distraction now?"

Amber and Claire grab their weapons, and disappear.

"Well, at least that wasn't awkward for forty-two seconds," I annoy my girlfriend.

She just facepalms herself, and waits for the Careers to leave.

Eventually, they do, and we sneak out into the open. Percy is climbing down from the Cornucopia, and then _she _comes out. The girl from District Four. Sarah loads her bow, and I pull out my sword.

The girl pops out a trident and a knife, and comes for me. Sarah shoots her bow, hitting the girl in the hand, and the girl drops her trident. But the girl keeps coming, but not at us.

She heads for Percy, who sees her, and climbs down a bit more quickly. But he's still 16 ft. in the air, and she hacks at his leg, I charge at her, but not before she knocks him down. He lands a little awkwardly, but he still leans against the Cornucopia and draws his sword.

He says something to the extent of: "Bay, back off, now."

She just attacks, and all he does is parry. I knock her down, and realize Percy's got a stupid broken leg. The girl decides to back off when Sarah comes back with a med kit and her knife. "Bay" mad a good choice.

We go back to camp, where Amber and Claire are waiting. "Broken leg, huh?" She looks at Percy.

"Don't tell me you haven't broken one,"

"Actually, no. I land on my _feet_." She turns and goes hunting.

"She is strange," I say, thinking aloud. Tonight, we feel safe. Have a campfire, even. This feels like Camp Half-Blood a bit. Soon, me and Claire are on guard.

**No! I didn't think of a good cliffhanger!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Random chapter, the last on was, right? WHY DOES NOBODY REVIEW? THANK YOU GUESTS AND LINA324!**

Percy's POV

Why did I have to be the only idiotic person in the _world _to stay near the Careers? I was an idiot, or more likely, a Seaweed Brain. My leg was broken, and I was in a fight to the death. How much worse can it get?

That Amber girl, not my favorite person right now. Her _attitude _was really annoying. Almost like Bay's, except for Bay was much, much more arrogant.

I open my eye, and see Luke tense up, and turn around. He sees me, and sighs.

"Percy, go to sleep. You're not helping." He points out.

"Luke, I can't sleep." I say. Luke just nods and turns away, back on guard.

Sooner or later, I get bored, and think of what really meant to Luke was: "I can't go to sleep or I'll dream of some of faceless girl dying." I'd decided to try to focus on other characteristics, like hair color. No chance.

We get up, and head to a river, and Sarah and Amber go to hunt, Claire foes to look for any "caves" that may be nearby. That made me think of Bianca, and how she could be dead right now. Right then, a cannon goes off.

Immediately, I get to my feet, and pull out my sword. Luke is right next to me.

Claire comes immediately back, and I hope Sarah and Amber follow in suit.

We're in a triangle, so we don't have to worry about being stabbed in the back. Amber and Sarah eventually meet up with us.

Amber sighs. "Well, the Careers aren't the cause of the boy from One, Marino, his death."

"What is, then?" I ask her, wondering if we have an enemy.

"Well…the Capitol just carried him away, it made no sense. They've _never _done that! And why would they take away tributes from their _precious _Games, right?" She asks innocently, but inside she's trying to topple them.

"No idea," I say.

"Yeah, of course you wouldn't, _Seaweed Brain_!" She teases.

"Whatever," I say. "Has anything else happened?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes. Two squirrels died." She's teasing me, and I know it and respond back.

"No, not the squirrels!" I say.

Claire rolls her eyes. "Percy, go catch a fish." She turns and walks into the trees.

"Antisocial," I murmur, and Sarah just rolls her eyes at me.

"What? I was stating a fact!" I defend myself.

"No, you were stating an opinion." She glares.

"Whatever, Grammar Queen," I tease her, and she just lightly slaps me on the back of my head. **(A/N NCIS fans, does this sound familiar?) **

We eventually move, and find a cave. Sarah and Luke are working on camouflaging the outside, me and Claire are putting the food up, and Amber is getting medicinal herbs. That Sarah will check, because I don't trust Amber that much.

Eventually, after two hours, Sarah and Luke have this thing going where the cave looks one foot long. We all go to our own area in the cave, and try to sleep. But we're all wide awake when the voices appear outside our cave.

"Did she go this way?" A big male voice asks.

"Dunno," A feminine voice says, and of course, it's my murderous district partner, Bay. So the Careers are outside our cave. Wonderful. Super-strong, armed, murderous teenagers near us.

"She made me fall in a hole!" The girl, Shimmer says.

"The hole wasn't there! Then it appeared!" The girl from two, Dominica, says.

"Whatever! She's around here somewhere! That cave is a no-no, because it's too small. If you were a Twelve person, where'd you go?"

Shimmer giggles at Dominic's question. "I wouldn't be a Twelve person!"

_Bianca! They're talking about her! _ Bay interrupts them. "You're also forgetting my partner and his allies! Do not underestimate them!"

Shimmer rolls her eyes. "Why, because they overtook you? A wind could blow you over!"

Bay glares at her. "My hands can kill you!"

"Stop!" Dominica says. "Let's focus on Twelve, okay?"

They head off, and I wonder exactly what Bianca did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry, Midterms. ENJOY! Also, my mom's addicted to Words with friends. so how do i get her un-obsessed? THIS IS BEFORE THE LOST HERO! MATTER OF FACT, ROMAN GODS NO EXIST! Also, should I do a PJO and Walking Dead crosssover? After this, of course.**

Bianca's POV

I trekked away from the Career's last known place, I smiled. Okay, maybe I had used my powers a bit to obviously, but there were way too many of them with way too many sharp, pointy objects.

I sighed. Wishing any friend of mine was here. Unfortunately, no one had shown up nearby, but, they were certainly not dead. And they were all armed, which was good. I could tell by the metal. _I hope they survive. _I look around, no sign of danger. The ground shaking. Heh, heh. It was during my little...hole contraption. I'd realized two years ago that us children of Hades are alot more powerful than thought to be.

Funny, my dad's the god of the Underworld, and I'm in a fight to the death. I look up at the sky, and see the sun go down. Now the fun'll begin. See, us Hades kids can see in the dark like it's light, but it's not light. It's weird. My ears are alert, but nothing seems to scream 'Hey, I'm gonna kill you!'

Yeah, like anything does. Except for some weird killers. But I'm off topic. I hear a leaf crackle, and I turn around, spear at the ready. A huge, mangy, mutt creeps out of the bush.

"Holy Hades!" I stumble back, taking in it's huge, muscular, sleek body. It growls, but my spear is in it's throat. I suspect there's more out there, so I take my spear out and start climbing up a tree. I don't like going up to high, but I have to if I'm going to get some height on them. I wait, and a pack of 12 more of those _things _enter the clearing I was in.

I hold my breath, and they run off in the direction. I stay in my tree for wa while. Until the tortured screams begin. _Gods, it's only been one day! _How long do people survive?


End file.
